Our Moments
by AtomicAdri
Summary: Just a series of one-shots about our favorite Riverdale teens and the random moments they share together. Each chapter will have a description of what the chapter will be about and unless otherwise mentioned, all chapters are rated T. Other characters may be mentioned as well! Betty x Jughead
1. The Moment

This is what I _hope_ happens, but I seriously doubt it. Haha…

Anywho, here's another little story, I hope you all like it!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot of this story. Unfortunately.**

* * *

He just really couldn't understand it. This was all still a dream right? There's no way that he and Betty Cooper were in this, for lack of a better word, _moment_.

He had kissed her yesterday. Probably not the best time to do it, and he probably jumped the gun a little bit (the whole Archie thing was still fresh right?), but honestly...it was definitely the happiest moment of his life. In that moment, he saw a beautiful girl and her plump, kissable, pink lips...and with the energy that's just constantly surrounding them, it was too much to bear anymore. He had to act. Carpe diem and all that.

Could it have been the sleuthing and the murder? Sure. Could it have been the fact that they were alone in her room? Yea that definitely didn't help matters. Could it have been the downward spiral this perfect girl was quickly falling into? Maybe. It may have had something to do with his instinctual reaction to try and calm her. Blame it on the hormones.

But regardless of the reason as to the why, when, and how, his only thought was _wow_. Holy hell was that a **moment**. It wasn't an intense or passionate kiss (like he had any experience in that anyways) but wow. The sweet simplicity of just pressing his undeserving lips onto hers was beyond words. And much to his pleasure, she didn't reject him. She didn't really accept him either, now that he thought about it. She immediately went back into Nancy Drew mode and they were off on the chase. He still wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing.

" _The car!"_ ...and he thought HE was unromantic. Talk about a mood killer. But he knew that it was probably the wrong moment and he probably should have just waited until they figured this whole Jason/Polly thing out first anyways. _C'est la vie_ he thought his recently realized male instincts.

Much to his surprise, something totally unexpected and amazing happened. As they were leaving the room to go on their next adventure she stopped by the door to turn and face him and simply said "To be continued" with a curt nod. He stood dazed for a moment until he heard the "Juggie!" from the stairs and rushed to her side.

And now here they were. Alone ( _finally if he's being honest)_. A day after their _moment_ and he had no idea what to say. What do to do even! He honestly couldn't bear the rejection and at the same time it felt like his heart was going to explode from happiness. _Holy shit is this how everyone else felt all the time?_ He thought grimly. _Jesus, no wonder people acted crazy all the time_. Just being in her presence was making him wild. Not being able to touch her or hold her. It was an unfamiliar feeling and it terrified him to his core.

She had texted him about an hour ago saying that they needed to talk and to met her at the Blue & Gold office as soon as possible. He figured it was about Polly or something with the paper since they were meeting there, but now that he was there, he knew it was for an entirely different purpose. They needed to be alone, without interruption, and what better place than the Blue & Gold office?

They were sitting on their respective chairs facing each other, but not actually looking at each other, and in complete silence. It felt like hours to him, but he knew it had really only been a few minutes minutes at most. He dared to look at her and saw that she was staring at him. Her sparkling blue eyes looking right into his soul. It would have intimidated him if it was anybody else. Or maybe only _she_ could intimidate him like that...he wasn't really sure.

They both began at the same time.

"So…"

"Um…"

After a moment of awkward silence, waiting for the other to continue, they burst out into a fit of giggles and laughter. With the tension in air finally dissipated, they were able to slouch into their own chairs comfortably. As their laughter died down a slight tension returned, but it wasn't nearly as suffocating as it was before.

"Ladies first" he said as he extended his arm to her with a glimmer in his eye.

She smiled coyly at him and said "Well...I was told a lady should never kiss and tell so I'm not really sure what to say."

He almost laughed again. "I was told the same thing about gentlemen. Looks like we're at an impasse."

He could feel the air change. Again. It seemed to be a common occurrence now whenever they were alone together. They held onto their staring competition for dear life. Neither wanting to make the first move and potentially change an entire lifetime of friendship. He realized he needed to say something. He's the one that initiated the kiss after all…

"I had been wanting to do that for a long time." He said softly looking away from her ever so slightly. "The kiss I mean" he added almost apologetically.

Her face perked up. "Really?...I'm sorry, Juggie, I honestly had no idea…"

"Well I didn't exactly make it known. I knew how you felt about Archie...and it never really bothered me. I mean I suppose it did, but I assumed he was the guy who was going to make you happy so I just...never...really thought about it...acted on it" he added.

He paused to see if she was going to say anything, but she just kept gazing at him, not daring to interrupt him.

He sighed "Look I'm sorry. Honestly. I know things are...complicated right now and you've got all this stuff going on with Polly, and Jason's murder"

"Wait." She interrupted. "Do you...regret it?"

"What? No. No no no no no" he quickly responded, panicked as all hell. The last thing he wanted was to let her think that he didn't want. That he didn't _enjoy_ it. "No I mean it was amazing for me. Seriously Bets. I just meant I regret the timing. With everything going on, I shouldn't have just thrown my feelings into the mix. I definitely enjoyed our _moment_ and if I'm being honest I would like more of them."

 _What the fuck?! Did I just say that out loud?!_

"I mean...um...shit. Look I know things are crazy and I understand if you need to focus on what's going on right now. I don't need or expect an answer or anything from you about what happened. Call it a momentary lapse in sanity. I promise something like that won't happen again." He sputtered out quickly. He was slightly out of breath. Who knew it could be so exhausting telling someone how you feel about them? But there it was, he laid it all out there. Whatever she decided, he would comply with it without any argument.

"So...you really do like me, huh?"

He couldn't help it. He laughed. The absurdity of that sweet question just made him laugh.

"You're telling me you still need clarification?" He managed to ask once he calmed down.

With her unwavering gaze he realized she needed the complete and honest truth. No room for sarcasm. After everything she's been through with her family in just this past week, he knew he had to be different.

With a heavy sigh he leaned forward and almost with a guilty expression said "Yea Bets, I really do like you."

All of a sudden she started giggling again. He leaned back in his chair and watched her. Her laughter grew and he could see her shoulders starting to shake.

 _Well that wasn't the reaction I expected_ he thought bitterly.

As she continued to ride through her laughter, he realized she was actually crying. Crying and laughing at the same time.

"Um...Betty...are you ok?" He asked cautiously.

She wiped the remaining tears from her face and looked at him dead on. "I just can't believe this is actually happening. I can't believe I wasted all of my time and energy being perfect to impress someone who never even wanted me. And here you are. An equally troubled mass of teenage hormones going through his own crisis literally baring his soul to me and I just can't believe I never saw it. I'm so sorry Juggie...I never even gave you a chance and you stood by and let me live my life and move forward without you."

"Bets, that's not fair to you. Like I said, I purposefully didn't show any interest. It's not that I didn't want to be with you or anything like that, it's just...the whole relationship thing just seems like so much more trouble than it's worth."

He paused for a second to catch his breath. "You deserve a knight in shining armor Betty. You deserve so much more than what I've got to offer."

"How could you even say that?!" She practically yelled as she jumped out of her chair. His eyes widened in shock.

She walked over to him and began jabbing her index finger into his chest with every sentence. "You're a great, amazing person. I know you hide under this whole brooding persona that you created, but I know you better than that. You want to keep people at bay so they can't or won't hurt you. But you've got a kind soul and an inquisitive mind. A yearning for knowledge that I can relate to. You make me want to be better." She gave him a quick glance and walked back as she turned her back to him, she slowly rose her arms to hug herself.

"You make me want to be better, but not perfect." She whispered it so softly that if it wasn't because he was hanging onto her every word, he probably would have missed that last little bit.

"Betty," he started as he stood up "I'm glad to hear you say that. Really, I am. I still don't think I deserve such praise, especially coming from you, but I know I can never make you change your mind when it's set on something." He chuckled quietly, he thinks to calm himself.

"And trust me when I say that when I kissed you was the best experience of my life. Even better than the first time I had a cheeseburger." He heard her scoff and he placed a hand gingerly on her shoulder.

"But you don't want anything." She said as she turned to face him. Her eyes clearly watering at the thought, and it broke his heart.

"It's not that I don't want anything Bets. I just don't want to add on my laundry list of baggage to yours. I've got my own demons I need to face and I don't want to bring you down with me."

"But why do we have to go through them alone? There's strength in numbers you know? I don't know how I could have even gotten the chance to see Polly if it wasn't for you. If your concern for me is what's stopping us from moving forward, then stop it. I'm a big girl now and when I need help I know how to ask for it."

She took a step towards him and reached up to grab his face in her palms.

"You called it a momentary lapse in sanity. And I don't know if you've realized, but crazy runs in my family. I still haven't really sorted out what this is, but Juggie, shouldn't we at least try? Together?" She questioned him. And it was so sincere and honest that he actually stopped to think about her question.

 _Would it be all that cumbersome or even a pain to try?_ He thought to himself. _It can't be worse than watching her pining for Archie all these years..._

His hands rose and landed on her face as well. They were both locked in together, each holding onto the other as a lifeline. Never breaking eye contact, not daring to move an inch.

"Well Juliet" -she smiled at his new nickname for her- "if this story is going to end in tragedy, at least we'll be the most famous."

"Sounds like a plan Romeo"

He smirked at the nickname and they slowly leaned their heads together until soft, pink lips connected with dry, chapped ones.

This kiss was different from their first one. Not so hesitant and anxious, or surprised even (from both sides), but now more confident and comfortable. Like this is how it should have always been. They both needed this kiss and it was definitely something they wanted.

He was running out of air and his brain was struggling to keep him alive. As much as he enjoyed their connection, he needed to breathe. He loosened his hold on her and slowly pulled away. With eyes closed, he placed his forehead on hers and he felt her nuzzle his nose with hers.

"Wow" they both breathed out.

Once their breathing calmed, she attacked him. Their third kiss was _very_ different from their first two. There was a need that could only be satisfied by each other's touches. She came at him with such ferocity it shocked him for a moment and caused him to stumble backwards. He reached out to steady himself and managed to hold on to her waist to regain his balance. Once steady, he tightened his grip as her fingers roamed through his hair. His iconic beanie lay forgotten on the floor just like their inhibitions.

He was having a hard time concentrating on what they were doing. The sensory overload was unbelievable. The feel of her lips, the little bit of her skin on his fingertips, _my god_ her fingers running through his hair. He pulled her closer to him and they opened their lips to deepen the kiss.

He had no idea what the hell he was doing, but dammit did he like it. He had seen the movies, read the books, but Jesus actually doing it, with pretty much the girl of his dreams, was indescribable.

Their lips were moving in organized chaos. Lips smacking, hands grabbing and pulling at whatever they could grasp, it was pure bliss.

After a few more mind-blowing seconds, their ferocity waned, and while their kisses slowed, their passion was at an all time high. Almost innocently, as if only to quell her curiosity, Betty's tongue tentatively reached out and touched his, and his every cell in his body was electrified.

Their tongues began battling in a war with no losers. He wanted to taste every inch of her mouth if possible, and it seemed like she wanted to do the same. Tongues touching teeth, cheeks, gums, whatever they could reach. She didn't taste like anything he'd ever eaten before, but he found that it was delicious. It was driving him wild and he couldn't get enough of her.

Now that they were getting into a rhythm, he could concentrate on other things. Like his hands. He held onto her tightly and his hands found their way to her perfect ponytail. He wanted to feel her hair the way she felt his. It felt amazing and he wanted to return the favor. But sadly, he was not a ponytail expert and he was unsure of how exactly to do it without breaking their kiss.

Almost as if she sensed his conundrum, she pulled at her hair and suddenly the silky strands were rolling down. He muttered out a "thanks" and dug his fingers into her hair.

Tongues clashing and hands in her hair, her hands all over him, he was in utter ecstasy. As he moved his fingers through her long, blonde strands he would gently pull and massage her scalp. During one of his ministrations a deep, guttural moan escaped her lips. His eyes practically rolled to the back of his brain at the sound and he pushed her body forward while pulling her against him simultaneously.

He hadn't realized that they had moved at all until Betty's legs hit the couch and they stumbled on top of it. She let out a _eep!_ As they came crashing down.

She lay under him, eyes wide with shock and something akin to fascination, and as their kiss was broken, so was the spell that they were under.

He imagined that his face looked something similar to hers. Both panting in the aftermath of their little exercise, eyes glued to one another.

"That was some continuation" she said with grin.

He chuckled at her and smiled "It sure was something."

"So what now?...are we...um...together now?"

He smirked at her question "Bets, if being together means we could do everything we were doing before this _and_ this, I can't say I would complain about that arrangement."

She giggled and he felt this sense of pride at being able to make her laugh. "I like the sound of that Juggie. Now, you should probably get off me so I can head home before my mom realizes I'm gone and castrates you." She said it with so much pep he would have laughed if it wasn't true.

Standing up, he held his hand out to help her up.

"Well, Juliet, I believe it's past your curfew and while I enjoy the idea of climbing up to your tower for an indecent rendezvous," -he smirked and wiggled his arched eyebrow- "I don't think I would particularly like that being our only chance to see each other, nor would I like to become a eunuch."

"I agree" she giggled. "Let's go Romeo." She grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the office her and he heard her laughter echoing in the halls and he really couldn't help but laugh along with her. _Geez, when did I become such a sap?_ He thought as he inwardly rolled his eyes.

Things may be crazy and maybe they didn't have any idea how this would all turn out, but in this moment, he was beyond happy and he was going to hold onto this moment for as long as he could.


	2. A Walk

**So...I decided to turn this into a one-shot series of sorts. Whatever prompt or idea will be added this story.** **This specific chapter is based on the scene in episode 7 when FP leaves the station and Betty and Jughead walk off.**

 **Some mild steaminess ensues, but nothing too crazy. Archie and Fred are mentioned!**

* * *

At FP's hasty departure, Betty immediately went to comfort the ball of emotions that was Jughead Jones. Not one should have to experience the hardships he had and her motherly instinct kicked in to comfort him.

She didn't have to say a word for her actions to speak volumes. He was broken, hurt, and incredibly lonely, but her gentle caress was enough to push his emotions to the side. For now.

He put his hand on her back to lead her away. He didn't want to look at Archie or his dad. He didn't want to look at the station anymore. He didn't need anyone else feeling sorry for him. He just needed to walk away and pretend that this was all just a nightmare. That was his usual coping method anyways.

Betty easily fell into step with him and followed his lead. She looked back at Archie and his dad for a moment and Mr. Andrews just nodded and said that he'll meet us at his place. With a silent nod, she turned her attention back to her lost boy.

He looked like he was in physical pain. Eyebrows scrunched in, eyes glaring daggers into the pavement, and lips in a permanent frown. The sight broke her heart, but she didn't dare say a word. She could only imagine what was running through his head this very moment. She had taken in a lot of information within the last couple of hours, and had many unanswered questions, but she knew that this was not the time. He had been struggling with his own very real and serious problems while selflessly helping her with her own demons. She needed to be there for him this time. If that meant walking in silence and only being a comforting presence to him, then that's what she would do.

They had been walking aimlessly for what felt like hours until he finally spoke. "I'm sorry." He said simply, breaking her from her train of thought.

She looked at him confused, but before she could reply he continued, "about...not telling you. I...didn't want to burden you further with my own problems. I definitely didn't want you to find out this way, but I could never find the right time to bring it up..." he finished. His words barely above a whisper as he hung his head down in guilt and shame.

"Juggie...you don't have to apologize. If anything I'm sorry for not taking the time to realize that something was wrong. I was so caught up with Archie, and my parents, and Polly that I didn't take the time to be a good friend and realize that you were drowning too. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you like you were for me."

Her words lingered in the air. He looked to be deep in thought, seemingly taking in her words, but at least not quite as upset as he was when they first left the station. She wanted him to know that she cared about him and that his suffering was not a burden he should bear on his own. She desperately wanted him to know that she was there for him and that she wants to help him, not because of pity, but because this gentle soul deserved to be happy.

She sighed deeply. "From now on, let's just be honest with each other. I don't like that you were going through all this turmoil by yourself, especially when I'm willing and able to help you. You're not alone Juggie. You never were." She said it with such conviction that he couldn't do anything but believe her words.

"A wise person once told me that we're not our parents. I refuse to believe that this only applies to me."

A small smile graced his lips, and she found that it caused her to smile as well.

"Thanks." He said, turning his head to look at her and express his gratitude in the unspoken language that only they seemed to understand.

"Any time Juggie." She said as she wrapped herself around his arm. She wanted to physically show him how important he was to her. As much as she wanted to kiss his pain away, she didn't feel like this was the right time. She settled on kissing his shoulder. It was a lingering kiss that would not be shared between friends, but not quite intimate enough to be considered more than that.

He stopped walking then and removed his arm from her grip and let it slither across her shoulders, pulling her into a deep embrace.

She did nothing to stop the movement, reveling in his calming scent and soft touch. Amazed that even while his life was falling apart, he could still find a way to comfort her. They stood there hugging each other tightly, never wanting to let go and she couldn't remember the last time she felt so safe. She only hoped that her own embrace made him feel the same.

He kissed the top of her head and made no effort to pull away from her. She could feel his thin body tremble slightly and she tightened her grip around him even further, trying to squeeze out the pain and insecurity from his body.

He didn't want to cry in front of her. Not because it was "weak" or "unmanly" to do so, but because he just didn't want to cry anymore. He had done his fair share of crying in the lonely nights that followed his mom's departure. The crippling abandonment was almost too much to bear for the teen. He thought he was truly alone then. His best friend ditching him all summer, only to find out it was because of an illicit tryst with their music teacher, his family was falling apart and leaving him to pick up the pieces, his other confidant gone all summer for an internship. He had no other friends he would even dream of going to with his problems, so he kept to himself and put up his wall to protect himself from further pain. The lonely nights were spent crying or focusing on his novel to keep his mind off of his pitiful existence.

But then this beacon of light flashed and forced its way into his dark and twisted life. She brought him hope. Hope for a happier life, a better future, a sense of purpose. He could never thank her enough for what she did for him. So simply put, he didn't want to cry in front of her because he didn't need to anymore; The tears could no longer form in her presence. And while he still didn't feel worthy, this amazing woman was able to easily scale his protective shell and let him feel unconditional happiness again, and he was not naive or stupid enough to let her slip through his fingers.

"Juggie?" She questioned softly.

He pulled away to get a good look at her face. He held her cheeks, with a tenderness he didn't even know he possessed, and placed a soft kiss on her lips. The lips that drove him absolutely sane and insane at the same time. The slickness of her lipgloss only pushing him deeper into their kiss.

She was taken aback by his sudden mood change, but eagerly responded once she got her bearings. She had reached up, grabbing his face as well, wanting to deepen their kiss.

They had never experienced something like this, together or otherwise, but they were ready and willing to explore this newfound territory together. She opened her mouth slowly, to which he immediately reciprocated. They moved their lips in clumsy unison, trying to match each other's movements, but unsure of who was leading the way. They were completely lost in their own private bubble, either unaware or uncaring to the fact that they were very publicly making out in the middle of the sidewalk.

She let out a soft moan as she gripped his jacket tighter. The sound nearly making his eyes roll to the back of his head. His hand was moving higher and latching into her perfect ponytail. He wanted more of her. He wanted so desperately to taste her.

He tentatively let his tongue move forward until he got a taste of her strawberry lipgloss, quickly darting it back into his own mouth at the taste. He groaned at the delicacy that is Betty Cooper's lipgloss and he soon realized that he was not alone in his desires.

He felt her tongue shoot out into his mouth, a surprisingly welcome invader. When their tongues touched, it was like his skin was set aflame. The strawberry was good, but the essence of Betty Cooper was indescribable. He found a way to pull her tighter into him and began unwittingly wrestling her for domination. He was surprised at his own behavior, but at the same time he could not stop. He wanted to consume her, to dominate her completely and unequivocally.

Betty made no intention to stop his attack and quickly submitted to his will. She felt his need and desire to be in control and she simply let him take over. Somewhere in her subconscious she knew that he needed this small bit of control in his incredibly chaotic life. If she could be the one to grant him this small sense of control, then she would happily submit to him.

Their passionate kiss and bubble was rudely interrupted by a loud car honk and a boisterous "woo!" They immediately broke apart, chests heaving and completely out of breath, and took a moment to take in their surroundings. They both blushed at the realization that they were out in public and not in the private comfort of her room.

Jughead rubbed his palm against the back of his neck and sheepishly looked down at his equally flustered partner. "Um...sorry. I...kind of lost myself for a moment there."

She giggled sweetly at him. "It's alright, I think we both suffered from a lapse in sanity."

He chuckled at her, completely in awe of the woman. He grabbed her hand and began their trek to Archie's house. Not another word was said on their way back, but none was needed. Whatever life would throw at them, he knew that he would be there for her and that she would be there for him. This was no longer a question or an idea worth doubting. They had each other and that was all that mattered.

* * *

 **There you go, nothing too crazy, but I thought about what happened when the scene ended. I thought it would be sweet if Fred gave the (obvious) lovebirds some space before heading to the Andrews household.**

 **As always, please let me know what you think and/or if you have any prompt ideas! I also greatly appreciate all the views, reviews, follows, and favorites. You can't imagine how much they make my day. You guys are all so awesome and supportive. THANK YOU! :)**


	3. Mr Sandman

**Hi everyone! Here's another one-shot from a requested prompt. I hope I do it justice and that you all like it!**

 **There's no real time line as to when this takes place, but Jughead is still living with the Andrews for some reason or other. This is just pure fluff and happiness because that's the mood I'm in right now :)**

* * *

Betty was unreasonably restless tonight. She couldn't seem to calm her wayward mind long enough to finally succumb to sleep and it was getting increasingly frustrating. It was 12:48 am and she was still wide awake. She tossed and turned, trying in vain to find a comfortable spot to just go to sleep. With a huff of frustration, she bolted upright and decided to try a different tactic.

 **Are you up?** She texted her dark knight.

After what felt like hours (he literally responded in 30 seconds), he finally wrote back.

 **Yea, why are you? Everything ok?**

She responded immediately, **Can't sleep. I need my sandman.**

She waited with bated breath for his response and stared at her phone willing it to respond. Within 5 minutes of her text, she heard a soft thud and light knock outside her window.

Giddy with excitement she rushed to her curtained window knowing exactly what was on the other side. She quickly gave herself a once over making sure she didn't look ridiculous. She had on her cotton light pink pajama shorts and tank top with little kittens all over it. It was a little childish looking, but it was comfortable she couldn't resist wearing it every night. When she deemed her dress appropriate, she quickly pulled the curtains apart and sighed upon seeing her rescuer's face.

He stood bemusedly, leaning against the ladder waiting patiently for her to open the window. She smiled at her savior as she opened the window.

"Hey there sleeping beauty, I heard you were having some trouble sleeping" he said as he climbed through her window.

"And alas, my Prince Charming heard my plea and came to my rescue" she sighed dramatically placing her hand daintily on her forehead.

He chuckled at her shenanigans as he shook his head. "I thought I was the sandman a few minutes ago. Not a bad upgrade in a short amount of time" he teased.

"Prince Charming. Sandman. They're really one in the same, I can't tell them apart" she said as she literally weighed the options in front of him.

"Whatever you say princess." He said conceding immediately. "So what's on your mind?"

"I'm not really sure to be honest" she said with a pout. "I just feel so...restless you know? And you have a weird knack for calming me down so I'm hoping you can work your magic on me Mr. Sandman." She looked up at him shyly, rocking side to side with her hands clasped in front of her, silently begging him to stay with her big, doe eyes. He couldn't resist the look, not that he would even if he could.

"Anything for you Bets" he said as he gently caressed her cheek. "You wanna just lay down?"

"Yea, I think I'd like that. I always feel safe when you're around. I'm sure it'll put me to sleep in no time" she beamed at him and scampered off to her bed.

"I'm not sure if I should be offended by the fact that I bore you enough to put you to sleep or if I should be happy knowing that I make you feel that comfortable."

"Take the compliment" she replied simply with a shrug, "you're never a bore to me."

With that, he took off his shoes and jacket, clad in blue plaid pajamas pants and his signature 'S' shirt and clambered into her bed. She was already lying on her side so he dug his arm under her neck and his body moved towards hers like magnet. She nestled into his body and let out a satisfied sigh of relief.

"This is what I needed" she stated sleepily.

"Glad I could be of service." He whispered dryly, but no malice could be detected in his voice.

She turned around to face the only male she'd ever allowed to lay in bed with her (Kevin obviously doesn't count!) and smiled.

"You can drop the 'too cool for school act' Jones. I know you want to be here with me as much as I do." It was a statement, not a question and she knew she was 100% right. The smug grin and piercing green eyes easily reading through his normally impenetrable facade.

"So what if I do" he answered simply as he hugged her gently and kissed her sweetly on her forehead. "At least I don't have the audacity to ask a member of the opposite sex to cuddle with me in the middle of the night."

She gasped at his accusation and immediately tried to push herself away from him, but he was expecting this reaction and held onto her tightly and laughed as loud as he could without waking up her family.

Muffled by his clothed chest, she tried carrying out her own insults in vain. He continued laughing freely at her failed attempts to free herself from his grasp. He released her when her ire waned and her thrashing stopped. As his laughter died down, she looked up at him petulantly as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Aw Bets don't look at me like that." He said without any remorse or regret as he continued snickering. "That was a good one and I knew it would rile you up"

"You do realize the point of you being here was to help me sleep, _not_ stay awake." She answered bitterly.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. You know how much I like laying down with you. Best sleep I ever get is when you're snuggled in my arms." He kissed her lips then, just for a moment, as if to show how much he truly appreciated her.

"You really suck you know?" She murmured sourly after a minute. "I can't even be mad at you properly when you say things like that." She huffed and turned her face away from him.

He at least had the decency to muffle his laughter. "I won't apologize for my methods of self-preservation" he said as he smiled gently at her.

He waited patiently for the blonde beauty to come around. He could usually outlast her when it came to their silences since he was used so to it. She, however, constantly needed some noise or stimuli for her to feel comfortable. Someone always needed to be talking, humming, singing, thinking out loud, just something to help keep her mind on track. She looked beautiful when she got upset like that. Face slightly flushed, cheeks puffed out, lips pursed, and he could see the gears turning behind her disarming green eyes. He loved being able to watch her so closely like this. He could do it forever if allowed.

Finally giving in, she knocked her head into his chest grumbling incoherently and he wrapped his arms around her again.

"You're cute when you're mad" He said as he kissed the top of her head.

"Yea yea yea...shut up and let me sleep"

He leaned back and moved his hands to her cheeks so that he could look at her. She looked up at him, still somewhat annoyed, but she knew that she could never be mad at him for too long. She sighed again, this time in defeat as she smiled up at him.

"There's my girl." He whispered sweetly and brought his lips towards hers again.

Not wanting the kiss to end so abruptly, she pushed forward to deepen their connection. Their lips moved in unison, slowly opening and closing with practiced ease. This kiss wasn't meant to be erotic or passionate, even though they were laying in bed together, it was only meant to show their love and affection for each other. They just needed to be close to each other, and whenever they kissed the whole world vanished and it was just them. His kisses always cleared her mind of the white noise.

They pulled away from each other, smiles from ear to ear, and they each breathed a sigh of satisfaction.

"Thanks for coming over Juggie."

"Anytime Bets."

She yawned and cuddled further into his embrace. His scent was like her own personal form of knockout gas, instantly comforting her lulling her to sleep. With another yawn, her eyes fluttered shut and she finally began her descent to dreamland.

"Night Juggie...see you in the morning"

"Sweet dreams sleeping beauty."

Jughead grabbed his phone to set his early morning alarm to ensure that their innocent bubble remained untouched by the outside world. The 4 am alarm would give him enough time to get back to Archie's room without suspicion and leave Betty in the clear with her mom. With a deep sigh, he let his chin rest on top of her head as his eyelids dropped down, not even trying to fight the sleep he didn't realize he needed. He realized at that moment that she was his sandman too. Blocking out his inner demons and allowing him to just be blissfully ignorant to the troubles of the outside world.

Both teens were sound asleep in minutes, the remnants of a smile still etched on their faces.

* * *

 **So I really like this story because I actually struggle with falling asleep every so often and I call my boyfriend my sandman because he always seems to put me to sleep almost instantly whenever we go to bed together. Jughead's complaint is always his own and it just made me laugh. He always gets so worked up because I might fall asleep while on the phone with him lol, but it's not my fault he has a very soothing voice! :P**

 **Anyways, you guys are so awesome. Your kind words make me want to keep writing and improving! Thank you again for your views, reviews, favorites, and follows. I hope to continue writing and that you'll continue reading. Any criticism and/or ideas are always welcome :)**


	4. Kisses and Epiphanies

**Hello again! What? Another one so quickly!? Let's just say inspiration struck and I couldn't get the words on the page fast enough. I did a very extremely basic edit of this so I hope it's still ok. I was just so excited about it that I wanted to post it as soon as possible lol. Please let me know if you see any grammatical errors or anything like that.**

 **This is another prompt from Siennese. Jughead has noticed Betty acting weird lately and he's not sure how to approach her about it. Veronica and Archie are also in this story!**

* * *

He had been itching to talk to her. The problem wasn't exactly the what, but more so the how. He wasn't sure how to broach the subject, since it technically wasn't even a _problem_. It was just something that he noticed. He's not even sure that if it wasn't for all the sleuthing they had done together, he wouldn't even have caught it himself. But they did, he noticed, and now it was killing him.

The question was eating at himself and he was having a hard time trying to concentrate whether or not she was around. He decided to put himself out of his misery and go to Archie and Veronica for help. Archie because that's his own best pal, and also a great friend to Betty, and Ronnie probably understood the things that he and Archie could never understand about about women. They were his best bet, and while Veronica wasn't known for her ability to keep a secret, he felt that when it came to Betty she wouldn't be one to gossip. That's how he found himself at Pop's with the aforementioned duo while Betty was busy with Polly at some doctor's appointment.

"Hey Jug, what's going on? You said you needed to talk about something?"

"Yes, Juggiekins, out with it. This secrecy thing is more you and Betty's thing."

He sighed deeply, running his hands through his hair, obviously torn with the information he held and how to move forward with said information. The dynamic duo joined him at their usual table, concern and fear marring their usually happy faces.

"Jug, what is it? You said it's about Betty…" Archie began slowly, unsure of what was going to be said and how bad it could have been. He didn't want to see either of his closest friends hurt and the anticipation was killing him.

"It's...nothing _bad…_ " and the other two sighed in relief, "but it's weird and now that I've noticed it, I can't seem to unsee it."

"Oh Juggiekins, it's perfectly normal to have these kinds of feelings about Betty. You guys have known each other for ages, so it's only natural that due to the nature of your relationship that you would start harboring….more _intense_ feelings for her."

"Yea Jug, she's a great girl. Don't worry about it, I'm sure she feels the same way you do." Archie added cheerfully with a pat to his shoulder.

Jughead looked at the two teens in front of him, slack-jawed and at a complete loss for words.

"What the hell are you guys talking about!? I didn't want to talk to you guys about... _THAT_! Jesus, what is this an after school special?" he eventually blurted out as his face reddened at their insinuation.

The other two teens widened their eyes, almost in unison, and profusely apologized for their suggestion.

"Geez, no, I'm not worried about _that_ thank you very much." he grumbled bitterly as he turned away from them. "There's something else completely not sexual related."

Archie just laughed off the awkwardness as he always does. "Alright then, what is it? You look pretty hung up on whatever it is."

"It just...I don't even think it's a problem! It's just so weird."

"Spit it out Jones, what's got you all worked up?" Veronica snapped, her New York City attitude obviously not wanting to waste any more time than necessary.

" _Okay_ ," he conceded as he leaned forward towards the pair and they followed suit, "I noticed a little while ago that every time we... _kiss_ " - he said it in a whisper as if it were some kind of secret - "she gets some kind of epiphany."

The other two teens leaned back in their seat and stared at him like he had grown another head.

"I'm sorry, I'm not really understanding this. What do you mean an epiphany?" Veronica questioned.

"Look, every time she seems to be stuck on something, whether it's homework, an article, the inner workings of her mom's twisted mind, or even when we were on Jason's murder case, whenever she was stuck she would kiss me and then it's like the light turns on and she's back at whatever she was doing."

"I...don't get it Jug..."

He sighed again, this time in frustration, as he realized he wasn't going to get anywhere with these two.

"Give us an example." Veronica requested.

"Well right after our first kiss, she just said ' _the car!'_ and went off on some tangent about her sister talking about Jason's car. Which we found immediately after. And just last week we were writing an article for the Blue Gold and she was stuck on a word, so she just walked up and kissed me and then she finished writing the article like 10 minutes later!"

He groaned briefly and continued with his explanation. "It's not exactly a problem, but it feels weird...like I'm being used to clear her mind or something. I know she's not doing it on purpose, but it's driving me up a wall!" He finished completely exasperated. Veronica just laughed at his misery and he let his head crash onto the table.

"Oh Juggiekins, that is just so sickeningly adorable. Just talk to her about it. I'm sure it's like you said and she doesn't even realize what she's doing. Maybe in her subconscious mind she figured out the little puzzle and just gets pulled to you whenever she needs to clear her head."

"But I don't want to make her feel weird or guilty about it. I mean, I don't exactly have a problem with it either? I think? I don't know it's just weird! Why am I the only one who has noticed this!?"

"Probably because you guys only get lovey dovey on your own time." His _best_ friend chuckled as he wiggled his eyebrows smugly.

"Look, regardless of whether or not it's a problem, it's obviously affecting you in some kind of way. So sack up and just talk to her about it. It's not like you guys have ever had communication problems before, why would you want that to start now?"

He thought about what Veronica said and it unfortunately made complete sense. Her answer was so simple and obvious, but he still couldn't get the nerve to talk to Betty about her unique habit.

"Just relax man," Archie reached over the table to put his hand on Jughead's shoulder, "you know Betty better than any of us. Just chill out and talk to her about it."

With a frustrated groan, he bowed his head down in defeat and realized he just had to bite the bullet and have this incredibly weird conversation with the blonde beauty.

"Yea alright. Thanks for the pep talk" he muttered dryly as he stood.

"You got this man! Don't stress it!" he heard his best friend cheer.

"That has got to be the sweetest and weirdest thing I've ever heard" Veronica said conspiratorially to her red-headed friend.

"You're telling me, man I was so worried at first! I thought he was thinking about ending it or something."

Veronica simply hummed in agreement as she watched the moody teen leave the restaurant.

Jughead was sweating as he stood at the Blue Gold office doors. After his talk with Archie and Veronica the day before, he decided that he would wait until today, when they would be alone working on the paper, to confront Betty about her weird habit.

"What'cha doing?" he heard said blonde ask innocently as he yelped in surprise, nearly jumping out of his skin.

She looked at him and bit her lower lip to contain her laughter. "What's got you all jumpy?" she asked.

"Ahh...nothing you just surprised me. I thought you were already inside" He said calmly as he could with his heart nearly jumping out of his chest.

"If you say so, well let's go, the paper's not going to write itself~"

A tight-lipped smile was the best he could muster in response as he followed her into the office.

They had been working on their articles for about an hour, but he was making absolutely no progress. His mind was working on all the possibilities and outcomes of their conversation. How to start, how it could end, what she would think, how he would feel. He could be getting worked up over nothing, but the anxiety was killing him.

"Ok, what's your deal Jones?" she snapped and it brought him out of his daydream.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Well you've been sitting there for the past hour, staring at me might I add, and you have not written a single thing."

"Oh." Was all he managed to say in all his eloquence as he looked down at the empty word document on his screen.

"What's going on Juggie? Is everything ok?" and just like that, _no-monkey-business-Editor_ Cooper was replaced with kind and nurturing Betty.

"It's nothing really Bets. I'll finish up this article, don't worry." He smiled, but he could tell that she wouldn't buy it.

"Juggie, c'mon I know something is bothering you. Maybe I can help!" she said eagerly as she moved away from her desk in order to sit on his lap.

In the moment she sat down, his own epiphany struck. He pulled her face towards his and kissed her deeply. She was so shocked by his actions that she didn't have time to respond! The kiss ended almost as quickly as it started and she just looked at him, utterly confused.

"I've noticed lately that you've developed a unique habit and it's kind of been bugging me for quite some time now."

She looked alarmed now, worried about what kind of habit she developed. "What do you mean? What habit?"

"It's a bit weird, but I've noticed that sometimes when you get stuck on a problem, regardless of what it is, you tend to migrate over to me and kiss me. After that it's like lightning struck and you're back on track." He was amused now, no longer feeling the fear of rejection. _This must be what she feels like_ , he mused.

She moved her hands to her lips, and he saw the pensive look in her eyes as she took in his words. He waited patiently for her to comprehend his findings.

"I didn't think you'd notice" was all she said.

Out of every outcome he had imagined, her admitting to the offense was _**not**_ one of them.

"What do you _mean_ you thought I wouldn't notice!?" he sputtered out.

"Well...I figured out fairly quickly that being around you brought me some kind of clarity, more so whenever we kissed or touched. I figured I might as well use it whenever I was struggling with connecting the dots while I had the chance…." she was biting her lower lip and gazed at him apologetically.

"I've been sitting for the last month wracking my brain with explanations for why you kept coming over to randomly kiss me because it didn't seem like you were aware of what you were doing. And now you're telling me that not only did you know the whole time, but that you also tried to get away with it?" he asked incredulously

"And I would've gotten away with it to if it wasn't for you meddling kids" she giggled as she flicked his nose playfully.

He laughed along with her and rolled his eyes. "You are deceptively sneaky Miss Cooper." he said with praise.

"I have my secrets Mr. Jones, but I guess the cat's out of the bag now. I'm going to have to find someone else to help me solve my problems. I'm not sure if it would still work if the other party is aware of my strategy..." she teased as she looked away from him.

"Like I would let you torment all of mankind with your manipulative ways. Now that I know your evil ways, I'll just have to take one for the team and suffer in quiet silence." He responded dramatically pounding a fist against his heart as if making some kind of blood oath with mankind.

"How very noble of you. Maybe a kiss will make you write the article that's due in 15 minutes" She said with pseudo-bitterness and kissed him before he could respond.

She hopped off his lap and sauntered over to her desk to continue working on her own article; The word she was previously stuck on jumping to her brain. "Get back to work Lancelot, we have a lot to do before the deadline."

Editor Betty was back, but he could only smile at her. She had known what she was doing all along and it just made him realize what a poor detective he actually was. He chuckled at the thought. _So much for being a Hardy Boy_ , Nancy Drew was obviously much better at sleuthing and putting the puzzle together. He risked another glance at the focused blonde before continuing with his own work...

* * *

 **This one was really fun to write. Jughead seems like the type to worry about silly things when he doesn't have to worry about real problems like his dad and family.**

 **Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! If you have any other prompts or ideas, I'm all ears. Thanks again for your kind words, they always make my day better! :)**

 ***Only 3 more days until the show is back!***


	5. Singin in the Rain

**Here's a story I came up with about a random prompt I came across; dancing in the rain. It was originally going to be very different from how it ended up, but I guess that's how writing goes. I'm still very happy with the way it turned out.**

 **Betty is bored out of her mind on a rainy day. Who else could keep her mind off the gloomy day, but our neighborhood sardonic teen? Alice Cooper is very briefly in this story, as well as mentions of other characters in the show.**

* * *

It was a boring day, gray like the sky above her. Betty was flipping through channels in her living room, trying to find _something_ to alleviate her boredom. Nothing seemed to be working out for her this gloomy day. Veronica was off with her mom on a mother-daughter spa day, and she didn't' want to intrude. Archie was with the Pussycats, something about rain being an inspiration or something. Kevin was with Joaquin on one of their few-and-far-between dates, so she couldn't ask him for company right now. And Jughead...well he wasn't answering his phone so he was either busy doing something, or blatantly ignoring her. Neither option settled well with her, but that's the way the cookie crumbles she supposed.

So there she was on this gloomy, rainy day all alone, flipping through channels desperately searching for an escape. She sighed miserably as she realized she was back at the beginning. All these channels and not a single one worth watching! _Talk about first world problems,_ she thought bitterly. She was making another round through the channels when she heard a loud knock on her door.

Her curiosity piqued, ( _Who could be at the door in this rain?)_ she got up and answered the door, only to be surprised by none other than the MIA Jughead Jones. He was drenched from head to toe as she could see the droplets of water falling off his clothes and his hair was matted down to his face. He looked slightly out of breath, as if he had just been running, and just stood there looking at her expectantly.

"Juggie? What are you doing here? Why are you soaked?" She questioned as she led him inside.

"Nice to see you too Bets" he said as he shivered slightly.

She rolled her eyes at his usual sarcastic response. "You know what I mean. Why are you out in the rain? What happened?" She asked again, this time rummaging through the house to find some kind of blanket for him.

"I was on my way over when it started raining. I was hoping to get here before that, but luck isn't always on my side." He said with a shrug.

She took in his words, confusion clearly etched on her face. "Juggie, it started raining like an hour ago. Are you telling me you've been out there in the pouring rain for over an hour!?"

"It started raining and I was already nearby Pop's so I just sat there for a bit, hoping to wait out the rain and figured I could get a bite to eat at the same time." He paused, waiting to see if she had another question before continuing, "It was taking a bit too long so I just left. A little water never hurt anyone, right?"

She shook her head in disbelief. "As happy as I am to see you here, I hate to tell you that I'm horrible company right now. I've just been sitting here trying to find something interesting to watch for the last 2 hours and nothing seems to jump out at me." She frowned at her incredibly lame and boring Saturday afternoon.

"Hey, I thought I held the sole title of 'horrible company', are you trying to take my job?"

She finally broke a smile and giggled. "Just on rainy days"

"How about we watch _Singin' in the Rain_? That movie always puts me in a good mood on rainy days."

" _Singin' in the Rain_? I'm not even sure I have that movie…" She muttered to herself.

"We can rent it on Amazon, that's what I usually do anyways." he offered with a shrug, "But only if you want to watch it."

She put her finger to her lips, patting them every so often, in a contemplative stance. "Yea sure, why not? I haven't seen that movie in ages. It might actually cheer me up!" She added with a smile.

Before they made their way to the living room, she searched for a towel to help him dry off while Jughead made the popcorn. Once he was mostly dry, they plopped themselves on the couch, a big bowl of popcorn in front of them, and started watching the old classic.

Betty didn't really remember all the songs, but when she recognized the tune and would hum along with the cast as the songs played. Jughead on the other hand seemed to know every word, including the dialogue! She could faintly hear the whispered version of each song as it played. When the titular song played, Betty got a spurt of energy and stood up as she attempted the copy the incomparable Gene Kelly. Jughead was laughing at her obvious failure to keep up with the tap dancing singer until she paused the movie and challenged him to do better.

His laughter immediately died down at the challenge. "Bets, you know I can't dance to save my life." he said plainly, almost bored by the challenge.

"Aw, c'mon Juggie just try with me. It's not like I'm a trained dancer myself. I promise it's more fun than just sitting there." She extended her hand out to him and gave him the best puppy dog eyes she could muster. "Be the Fred to my Ginger?" she pleaded.

He rolled his eyes at her cheap tactics and accepted her hand. She lit up at the gesture and started playing the scene from the beginning.

"I want full commitment Jones! I know you know all the words too!" the comment made Jughead cower slightly in fear. He did **not** want to get on her bad side.

The song began playing and they started with their _'do di do's'_ pretending to kick around puddles of water on the floor. They were both having a hard time moving around with the table in front of them as the song progressed; They were constantly bumping into each other with their missteps, laughing through their singing at every mistake. When the song finished she pouted and against his better judgement, he asked what was wrong.

"It just doesn't feel authentic without an umbrella. That prop is _essential_ to the dance!" She said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Bemused, he only rolled his eyes and before he could respond she said "But I'm not crazy enough to swing an umbrella around indoors either…" She looked completely perplexed at the current conundrum, unable ( _or unwilling_ ) to come up with what he believed was the obvious, but absolutely ridiculous solution.

He rubbed his face with his hand and sighed. "Bets, stop dancing around it, let's just go outside." he said dryly, "and yes, the pun was intended."

She beamed at his suggestion. "Really Juggie!? You'll join me?"

"Yea what the hell, I haven't played outside in the rain since we were kids. I'm already wet too." He said as he looked down at his still wet clothes, "A little more water wouldn't hurt."

She clapped her hands together and squealed in delight. "Alright let me go find some umbrellas!" and with that she darted out of the room and left him standing there alone.

He sighed again, no longer willing to fight the fact that she could make him to whatever she pleased. _What did Archie call that again? Being whipped?_ He shrugged at the thought. If doing what she wanted made her happy, and didn't bother him, he didn't really see the problem.

Hearing Betty scurrying around the house trying to find 2 umbrellas, he looked around the room until his eyes landed on the TV. The movie was paused as Gene Kelly was walking away from the police officer and he rolled his eyes again.

"Thanks a lot Gene." He had meant to say it with bitterness, but even he couldn't help but smile at the idea of dancing around in the rain with Betty.

"Found them!" she yelled as she almost ran into him when she raced back to the living room. "Let's go before the rain stops!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him through the sliding glass door that leads out to the backyard. They stood under the covered patio and she bounced around on her toes impatiently.

"Alright, alright, let's get this show on the road." He said with a smile.

She smiled brightly again, almost making him believe that the clouds above made way for the sun. _Ugh, when did I get so cheesy?_ He thought to himself before shaking the idea out of his head.

She had grabbed her bluetooth speaker and iPad at some point as she started to play the clip of the song. She grabbed his hand and yanked him out into the rain the moment the video started.

The rain was cold, but it didn't seem to affect their mood at all. It didn't take long for them to be soaked, as it was raining pretty heavily, but they didn't seem to mind that either. They were laughing and singing to their heart's content as they played the video over and over again. At some point, their singing and dancing morphed into childhood playing as they began splashing and chasing each other.

It was like when they were kids again. Laughing and screaming at the mud and water being flung about. It was almost like a game of tag where both were 'it' at the same time. Betty's shrieks of laughter at being caught by a Jughead tackle could easily be heard around the block. They landed in the muddy water, rolling around trying to get the upperhand. Even though Jughead was a guy, Betty was a pretty strong girl and she was holding her own against him. They were wrestling in the mud, both with smiles from ear to ear, when they heard the horrifying sound of Alice Cooper's voice.

"ELIZABETH COOPER! You get in here right NOW!" She had yelled and the teens immediately pushed themselves away from each other. Both teens bolted upright, passing a sheepish glance towards one another before walking towards the glass door.

Mrs. Cooper grabbed Betty's arm and dragged her inside, but not before giving Jughead a sinister glare. He shivered a bit at the glare, never really knowing the full potential of the wrath of Alice Cooper. Betty managed to face him briefly before entering the house, ( _with a beaming smile he might add_ ), and mouthed "I'll call you later" as she was swept away by her very irate mother.

Now alone, Jughead made his way out of the Cooper's backyard through the side entrance after dropping off his umbrella at the door and just started walking around aimlessly. With no direction in mind, and the song still stuck in his head, he was softly singing the familiar lyrics as his feet attempted to follow the rhythm. He found himself unable to break the smile from his face as he continued dancing happily in the rain.

Meanwhile Betty couldn't keep the whimsical smile off her face even as she was getting chewed out by her mother for being so careless as to play in the mud like a child. Her mother, obviously frustrated by her daughter's lack of focus and regret, huffed angrily and demanded she shower immediately. Betty easily complied, not being swayed in the slightest by her normally frightening mother, and hummed the iconic tune all the way up the stairs.

She sighed dreamily as she reminisced the events of the not too distant past. She found it funny and sweet how the usually dark and brooding teen could still be so childish and playful with her. The thought warmed her heart. She liked the idea of being the only one to bring out that side of him. She couldn't thank him enough for coming to see her saving her from what she believed to be an incredibly boring and waste of a day. With a smile, she hopped out the shower and decided to finish watching the movie they started not so long ago. _Not a bad way to end the day_ she thought happily as the movie played, not a negative thought in sight.

* * *

 **In case you haven't noticed yet, I like my fluff. For me, there's already enough angst in the world so there's no need for me to add to it. I think if I ever write about angst, it'll just have a fluffy ending lol.  
**

 **So I hope you like this random story! Thanks again for all of your views, reviews, favorites, and follows! Any criticism or ideas are always appreciated and welcomed.**


	6. Death of a Bachelor

**Their second dance together was definitely more fun than their first. Archie and Veronica are also in this story :)**

* * *

"I'm happy to present for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Forsythe Jones!" Archie's booming voice was instantly met with cheers and shouts as the newlyweds walked through the double doors. Hand in hand, they greeting their friends and family with smiles and laughter.

They had a small ceremony, only very close friends and immediate family, so they were excited to see everyone at the reception; They had both wanted it that way. Neither of the two were comfortable with the idea of having everyone they ever knew bare witness to their union. They agreed that something so intimate should only be celebrated with the people that mattered most to them. Betty's family, her parents, Polly, and Jason Jr., along with Veronica, her maid of honor, were the only ones in attendance from her side. Jughead's parents, Jellybean, and Arch, his best man, from his side.

The pair made their way across the reception hall, shaking hands and hugging all their guests before finally reaching their table. They took their seats at their sweetheart table smiling broadly and waving at their guests.

"Alright everyone, if you could please get back to your seats, dinner is about to served!" Archie's voice echoed through the speakers and the guests made their way to their seats.

Once the food was set, the toasts began. The best man had the first one.

"Jug, Betty. You guys have been my best friends since we were little kids. I honestly never expected this day to come before, but after seeing you two together I can't help but wonder why I never saw it before. I hope you guys enjoy marriage the way you have enjoyed each other's friendship. Jug, you at least look presentable enough to be next to Betty," everyone laughed while he rolled his eyes, " and Bets, you look amazing and happy. I hope this feeling never ends for you guys. Cheers"

"When did you get to eloquent Arch?" Jughead teased as he shrugged good naturedly and everyone laughed again at their usual banter. The maid of honor was next.

"As almost everyone here knows, I've never been one to get too sappy and emotional, but you two always seem to make me forget that!" -another round of laughter- "B, I can never thank you enough for befriending the new girl in town and letting me into your life. I'm so grateful to have witnessed the blossoming of your relationship with Juggiekins" she paused to wink at Jughead while he pretended to gag, "and to be your maid of honor tonight. May you both be eternally happy together. To Mr. and Mrs. Jones!" She raised her glass and everyone followed suit with a 'cheers!'.

Betty was practically in tears as she ran up and hugged her best friend. Veronica quietly berating her for ruining her makeup.

Dinner came and went quickly, (there wasn't enough food if you were asking Jughead…) and soon it was time for the first dance.

Archie made his way up the stage again, ready to start the first song. "Well everyone, I hope you all ate enough because the party's just starting!" There were more 'whoops' and cheers and he tried to hush the crowd again.

" _But_ before we can all cut a rug, the newlyweds would like to have their first dance. If you could all make some space on the dance floor as Mr. and Mrs. Jones take the dance floor for the first time."

The crowd scuffled around, completely surrounding the dance floor and Betty and Jughead took their places in the middle. In practiced ease Jughead moved his right hand to her waist and patiently waited for her to connect hers with his left.

"You ready?" she asked coyly.

"For you Juliet, always. I just hope you are" he said with mischievous smile. She knew right then that he was up to something, but she was too late to stop whatever it was. The slow sweet intro of 'Can't Help Falling in Love' started and Archie sang along with the melody.

" _Wise men say_

 _Only fools rush in"_

Jughead started to glide Betty across the floor, humming the tune in her ear. He sang the next lyrics in her ear.

" _But I, can't, help falling in love with you"_

She pulled him in tighter, loving the sweet man she had just married. They continued their dance, while Archie serenaded them with his rendition of the classic song. To her, this moment was perfect. Being in his arms as he literally swept her off her feet, she couldn't feel any more loved.

When the song finished she went to move away and bow, but Jughead kept her hand in his, not moving at all. She lifted a questioning brow at his actions and he just wiggled his eyebrows as he winked to Archie behind her.

"I hope you're ready Mrs. Jones" was all she heard when suddenly a more uptempo song started playing. It was something she recognized, but couldn't put her finger on it.

" _Do I look lonely?_

 _I see the shadows on my face_

 _People have told me_

 _I don't look the same"_

She still looked confused as they moved around faster than before, matching the uptempo rock song. He just continued to smile and chuckled at her confused expression. The chorus hit with a bang as Jughead spun her out and quickly back into his arms. Singing the chorus in her ear while Archie sang into the microphone.

" _Death of a bachelor_

 _Oh, oh-oh_

 _Letting the water fall_

 _Death of a bachelor_

 _Seems so fitting for_

 _Happily ever after_

 _Woooo"_

Archie was hitting the falsetto perfectly as Jughead spun and dipped his bride. She was laughing now, loving the song and thoroughly impressed by his dancing skills. Seems like he was holding back during their practices for their first dance.

" _And when you think of me_

 _Am I the best you've ever had?"_

He growled the lyric, and she just giggled and replied "Yes." Archie giving his all to the song for his best friends, belting out the notes as Jughead continued to show his hidden dancing prowess.

" _How could I ask for more?_

 _Lifetime of laughter_

 _At the expense of the death of a bachelor"_

At the last lyrics, he slowly dipped her and planted a sweet kiss on her lips before bringing them back up.

"Death of a bachelor, huh? Are we celebrating or mourning?" she asked with a brow raised.

"Definitely celebrating." He stated simply.

The DJ began playing music and the rest of their party guests joined them on dance floor. Not paying much attention to the music playing, the couple slowly swayed to their own private song, holding onto each other gently, smiles plastered on their faces. Anyone around them could see the love they held for each other.

After a few minutes of dancing, she popped their bubble. "So you were holding out on me during our dance practices." It was a statement, not a question, but she held no ill intent.

He chuckled, "Yea, maybe a little. Ronnie and my mom helped me practice on my down time"

"Lucky me, I'm sure I got the least stepped on feet out of the 3 of us" she said with a giggle.

Jughead looked away sheepishly as she correctly guessed the poor treatment her best friend and his mom's feet suffered. He winced slightly at the memory.

"I'll have to thank them later for saving me the trouble." He just grinned at his wife and embraced her again.

The spent the rest of the night dancing, talking, and laughing with their friends and family. It was great night with even greater company. But as the saying goes, all good things must come to an end, including this life-changing night. The newlyweds bid their guests farewell as they hopped in the car that would lead them to their hotel so that they could change and head to the airport for their honeymoon. Finally sharing a moment of silence, they leaned against each other in the backseat of the car, completely relaxed.

"I love you Mrs. Jones." He breathed out.

"I love you too Mr. Jones" she replied with a breathy sigh of her own.

This may have been the night the bachelor died, but it was also the night when a husband and wife were brought together forever, and they wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

 **I'm not even sure where this one came from lol. I heard the song earlier today and thought of these two immediately. I literally wrote this all out today in a flurry, so I hope you guys like it. It's a great, fun song if you haven't heard it yet. It's called Death of a Bachelor by Panic! At the Disco.**

 **This is the first time I've ever written something with a song integrated into it, so please let me know what you think of it (good or bad!)! Thanks again to everyone who reads my stories. I never thought I would have the guts to post something on here and I finally have, so seriously thank you for all your kind words. I would love to read about your thoughts so please review! :)**


	7. Dating is Weird

**Wow. Sorry it took me _forever_ to write something again. It seems I had a bit of a writer's block. Sorry! :(**

 **This one is inspired by one of the spoilers for this week's episode. I don't want to say what it's about in case some people don't like spoilers so basically Jughead wants to ask Betty somewhere, but he's having a hard time figuring out how.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Jughead couldn't stop staring. The sight before him pushing him forward while simultaneously backing him in a corner, absolutely scared to death.

Betty Cooper was laying on her bed, completely in her own universe, as she scribbled words in her diary. The pen switching from the pages to her mouth as she formulated her thoughts, none the wiser to his current predicament.

It really shouldn't be that difficult to ask her out. They had established long ago that they were "together", maybe not going as far as calling each other boyfriend/girlfriend, but Jughead felt what they had was beyond titles. It's not like she didn't want to hang out with him exclusively. They were doing that right now for christ's sake! It shouldn't be this hard to simply ask her to the movies with him.

They had done that so many times together, even before this new type of relationship bloomed. He just had to ask her to the movies. Nothing crazy or out there. And it's not like she would say no...and if she did it was just to postpone it because of some other prior engagement. But he knew her schedule, (not that he was some kind of creepy stalker!) so he knew she was free this Friday night. She might not be if he doesn't sack up and ask her though.

He continued gazing at the beautiful creature before him. _It's just Betty_...he would say to himself. Repeating the silent mantra to himself in hopes of gaining the nerve to ask her.

He sighed deeply, still confused and frustrated as to why this was so difficult for him. Sure he'd never asked someone out on a date before, but this was Betty and he already knew that she liked him (for whatever reason) very much.

The sound seemed to catch the attention of the far-away blonde. She looked at him with worried eyes, knowing that the sigh meant something was weighing heavily on his mind.

"Hey Juggie, is everything ok?" she asked delicately, concern evident in her eyes.

"Huh? Wh-what do you mean? There's a killer on the loose still and we haven't figured it out yet." He stammered as he looked away. He could never lie to her, even if he had something prepared, and she caught him completely off guard.

"You sure? You seem a bit...out of it…" she began slowly, cautiously, ever aware that the slightest inclination of being cornered shuts him down. "You know you can talk to me about whatever's bothering you, right?"

He sighed again as he rubbed his hands over his face. Now he was making her worried over something so silly.

"Yea Betts, I know." he said offering the best smile he could muster. "I've uh...just been thinking about something is all."

He continued to avoid her eyes and rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish grin. The act didn't fool Betty. She knew something was bothering him, and she suspected it had something to do with her since he was being so obtuse. She decided that if she wanted answers, she couldn't be delicate any longer.

"Weeell, even if it's something to do with me. I promise I won't judge you and listen to you completely, even if it may upset me…"

"No!" he almost shouted panicked at the suggestion as his arms shot out as if to physically stop the idea from forming. "No," he repeated again, much more calmly, "it's nothing like that. I mean it does have to do with you, with us" he corrected.

"Us?" she questioned. Now she was really confused.

"Yeah...us…" he started again, not sure where to take this. For someone so great with words on paper, he absolute garbage in person.

"Um...well you know with...what we are now…" he gestured towards each other, "with...what we've done…"

"You mean being a couple?" she interrupted the trainwreck that was Jughead expressing his feelings.

"Yes! Right...with us being that, I was thinking that maybe we should do other things that...people like that do…"

 _I sound like an idiot..._ he thought bitterly.

Betty managed to stifle her giggle at watching him struggle to get his thoughts out. She decided to mess with him just a little bit.

"Juggie, I really do like you, but I don't know if I'm ready for sex yet." She said it so seriously that even she was impressed with her performance. She should have won an Oscar for that one.

Jughead's mind went completely blank. Any thoughts, ideas, words were gone. All he wanted to do was take her out to a movie and she's thinking about... _other_ couple things. He thinks he may have had a stroke, or maybe she did? That would be the only logical explanation for jumping that far ahead of the gun. Not that the thought never crossed his mind, but holy hell. He didn't actually plan on acting on his _urges_ any time soon.

He continued to stare blankly at her until she couldn't hold it in anymore and just started laughing. The sound of laughter seemingly releasing him from his daze, he looked back at the blonde smiling at her mirth. She was in hysterics, holding her gut as if they would actually fall out if she wasn't holding them in. Her genuine laughter music to his ears and bringing them both back into their comfortable bubble.

"I'm sorry Juggie, it was just too good to pass up" she said with a bright smile as her laughter curbed. Wiping away the happy tears and she asked again, "So what's really on your mind?"

He chuckled at her shenanigans. Amazed, once again, at how she always found a way to make him feel at ease.

" _That_ " he began as he raised his eyebrow at her, "was definitely _not_ what I was concerning myself over. I actually was thinking something a bit more PG, maybe PG-13 the most."

She raised her own eyebrow at the statement. "Depending on what exactly?"

"Well...like…" he gulped as he forced himself to continue, "what kind of movie you'd like to see. With me. Alone. Together." He continued to add, trying in vain to not seem so nervous.

"You mean like a date?" She asked as her eyes sparkled.

"Yea...I mean that's what people like us do, right?" The question sounding more like he was asking himself rather than her.

"Yes! Definitely! People like us would definitely go on dates!"

She was beaming at the thought of a date with Jughead, her knees finding their way to edge of her bed as she just stared at him with a goofy grin. They hung out together all the time, but it was always having something to do with school, their own family drama, or trying to solve the murder. The thought of the two of them alone together in a dark movie theater was so...inviting. So...normal, that she couldn't think of a better way to spend her Friday night.

"Great...that's good. Um...so it's a...date?" He questioned, the procedures of courting still eluding him.

She giggled at his apprehension to using the word 'date'.

"Yea Jug, I'd love to go on a date with you"

She said it so earnestly that Jughead's shoulders immediately relaxed as he slumped into his chair. She walked over to him and took a seat on her desk as she played with his curl that never seemed to want to stay in his trademark beanie.

"Is that what had you all worked up this afternoon?"

He breathed out a chuckle, "Yea. Stupid right?"

"Well, maybe a little" she said with a wink, "since you already knew what the answer would be."

"I think that's what bothered me the most. That I knew what you would say and still being unable to ask." He paused for a moment before adding, "Dating is weird" with another eye roll.

"Yea, only when it comes to dating you though."

Before he could even respond, she pecked him on the lips and ran out of her room cackling like a mad-woman. He shook his head with a laugh. It was nice seeing her be so carefree again. With his wits about him, he made his way over to his lovely partner with a mischievous smile on his face to show her just how weird he could be.

* * *

 **Sorry again for taking so long to write another one-shot, but I'm so grateful to all the nice comments everyone has! It's definitely been awesome to read your kind words so thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!**

 **As usual, please leave a comment or send me a message if you have any ideas you'd like to read about or just to provide feedback!**


	8. Window Talk

**This was a little idea I had about the fact that Jughead and Betty are how neighbors. It's mainly Jughead and Archie, but focused on Betty...if that makes sense lol. It kinda went a different way than what I had in my head, but I still like it so I hope you all like it too :)**

* * *

Ever since Jughead moved into the Andrews residence, his life had gotten predictably better. He didn't have to worry about things like where he would be sleeping every night, when his next meal would be, or when someone would inevitably find out about his elected homelessness.

These thoughts were long gone in the warmth and comfort provided by the Andrews. He now not only had constant food and a roof over his head, but also the brotherly and fatherly companionship he had always yearned for. It was nice entering the house and not wondering what would be waiting for him inside. Hoping and praying to whichever deity would listen that it wasn't too bad.

He found himself happier than usual, though not too happy. Can't be the resident loner/loser if he was happy _all_ the time now. His jaded view of the world and general dislike for anything preceding the 1920's kept him grounded to his bitter, sardonic personality.

"Jug." Archie called to him, effectively pulling him out of his reverie, and nodded his head towards the window.

Ah yes. Excluding food and shelter, this was his favorite part about his new living arrangements. He maneuvered out his usual seat in front of the tv and made his way to the window.

"Hey boys, just wanted to say good night. Don't stay up too late playing your games!" She chided with a quiet giggle.

"No promises." Jughead responded with a wink which caused Archie to laugh.

"Night Betty! I'll make sure Jug gets a full night's rest" Archie said as he waved and left the room to give the couple some privacy.

They remained in comfortable silence as they fondly stared at each other. Yes, he decided, this was the best part of his new living situation.

"Night Bets. I'll see you tomorrow." He said as he finally broke their silence.

"Sweet dreams Juggie." She said as she blew him a gentle kiss and smiled. She got up from her window sill and closed her curtains as she gave him a shy little wave and finally went off to sleep.

He just smiled back and absentmindedly stared at the pink and frilly curtains.

"You got it bad, dude." Archie interrupted as he was leaning against the doorframe to his room.

Without even glancing back Jughead simply replied with a breathy 'yeah'. He wouldn't even try to deny it at this point. It felt like they had gone through a lifetime together and yet he still couldn't get enough of her.

Archie just chuckled while he shook his head. "Ok Romeo, I get it. You're in love with her." He said with a roll of his eyes as he unceremoniously plopped himself onto bed.

 _That_ statement caught Jughead's attention. "L-love? You think I love her?" He asked wide-eyed.

"Yea dingus, why else would you just be staring out the window at the spot she just left with that creepy smile?"

"It's not a creepy smile" He mumbled begrudgingly as Archie laughed.

 _Love?_ He thought to himself. It's not like he was unfamiliar with the term, it just rarely seemed to apply to his life. Deep down he knows that he loves his dad, and his mom and sister. He loved Archie as the brother he never had. But _romantic_ love? That was definitely a feeling he never believed he could associate with himself.

But now that he thought about it, he supposed he did love Betty. As in single red rose, longing gazes from across window sills, white picket fence type of love. The kind that can grow or break your heart. The kind that makes him feel inexplicably happy.

As he let his mind continue to wander, he glanced back at his "brother from another mother" as Archie so eloquently put it, and thought a bit more about this sudden revelation. If even Archie could tell that he loves her, it's got to have some sort of weight to it. Right? Not that Archie was an idiot, but an expert sleuther he was not.

"Yeah." He said more firmly, "I guess I am in love with her." Saying the words out loud still felt foreign to him, but at the same time it felt right, true. A certain giddiness and anxiousness grew within him and he couldn't stop a smile from forming.

Archie chuckled before saying, "Welcome to the club pal. All you need to do now is tell Betty and the whole gang will know."

Jughead's eyes widened in panic. Tell Betty? She certainly deserved to know, but the thought of telling someone he cares so much about exactly how he feels was...frightening. The vulnerability of it all. He wasn't sure if he could handle that kind of rejection. His mom leaving with Jellybean was heartache enough. He wasn't sure how he would handle it if Betty left him too.

"Don't freak out man. She loves you too. She's probably just trying not to rush you or make you feel uncomfortable by saying it first."

He let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "You think so?" He asked nervously.

"Yea dude. She's totally in _in_ love with you man. Googly eyes and all" Archie said with a firm nod, his classic All-American smile and a surprisingly calming thumbs up.

It definitely didn't stop his wayward thoughts completely, but it certainly calmed him down a bit. Archie and Betty knew of his current...familial predicament, and seemed to understand his very real fear of abandonment. Archie practically never left his side unless it was to go to football practice or if he was already with Betty. He appreciated their efforts to make him feel safe and at home again. God knows he needed the stability. But the thought that his incredible blonde partner in crime was reining in her own feelings towards him because she knew that he was too afraid not only hurt him, but made him mad at himself.

Betty deserved the world and then some. She is just as broken as he is, yet she still managed to see the best in people and situations. She still had that beautiful outlook on life and what it could offer. She still hadn't been jaded like he had. He had given up on being optimistic a long time ago, but being with her made it alright. For once someone didn't brush him off as another lonely loser weirdo. It wasn't even that she didn't brush him off, but that she accepted him without wanting to change him. Even though his birthday party was a total catastrophe, at least it still somehow managed to make them closer. Make them understand each other in a real, honest way.

He loves this girl, no doubt about it. Loves the way she is and the way she makes him feel. He decided right then and there to hell with it. Their entire relationship was based on trust and honest communication, so why would any of that change now? He knew that she wouldn't leave him. At least not the way everyone else had. He could trust her to speak her mind and also trusted himself to listen to her wholly. He would tell her as soon as he saw her.

"I'm telling her tomorrow." He announced.

"Good." Was the sleepy reply of his best friend.

Mind set and regrets at bay, he finally closed his eyes. He was going to tell her he loves her tomorrow and the sooner he resigned himself to sleep, the sooner he could tell her.

 _Tomorrow's going to be a good day_ was his last thought as he drifted off into sleep.

* * *

 **So there it is! I hope you guys enjoyed it. It made me all happy and tingly inside as I was writing it :)**

 **As always, thank you for your follows, favorites, comments and messages! They totally make my day :D**

 **P.S. - UGH! Another hiatus! At least this one isn't as long as the last one...Who can't wait to find out who the murderer is?!**


End file.
